What do the TF2 characters think of you?(Updated)(CLOSED TEMPORARILY)
by egotisticalghost
Summary: I've got too much free time on my hands. Help me.
1. Chapter 1

So, while I work on the next chapters to "Breaking the Machine" and "The Drafts", I thought I would try one of these personalized results...things. This was simply created to pass the time while I work on the next chapters. Please fill out the following form in the review section, and if I like it, I'll give you your personalized results for what the characters think of you. What makes me qualified? I've memorized the scripts to each "Meet the..." video and have spent every hour of my weekends and days off playing this game. I know, I need a better social life. :(

One thing before starting. **IF YOU DO NOT WRITE IN COMPLETE SENTENCES, YOU WILL BE** **IGNORED!**

Form:

Character name:

Backstory:

Age:

Category(offense, defense, support):

Health:

Critical percentage(determined by kills and assists per 10 seconds):

Nationality:

Personality:

Loadout(primary, secondary, and melee; give stats):

What do you think of...

Scout:

Soldier:

Pyro:

Demoman:

Heavy:

Engineer:

Sniper:

Medic:

Spy:

-optional-

Redmond Mann:

Bluarch Mann:

Gray Mann:

Saxton Hale:

The Administrator:

Ms. Pauling:

Scout's mother:


	2. Kris Sinn The Freelancer

Freelancer is support character with 134 health. She is an American, Midwestern to be exact, and she apparently has a case of bipolar disorder, as she randomly starts crying for no reason. She is also apparently sleep deprived, as she stays up late and sleeps for long periods, causing her to get in trouble with The Administrator often. Kris was born into a family of 4 as the second oldest her mother was a civilian while her father was a mechanic in the military. She was always a sickly child as a kid and as she got older had a hard time making friends,later on in life when she was till young her mom divorced her dad. A year later she got remarried and soon she got two new siblings but like before this new father didn't last long and yet again their was another divorce. Now in middle school her mother married a new man who was nice she moved schools after her ninth grade year moving out to a new house out in country, that same year she found out she had Aspgers. Life was going good till yet again her senior year of high school another divorce was going on tho this one wasn't official till after she had graduated. After years of a lot of hard ships she caught the eyes of TFI and got a letter asking her to join in the war, wanting to make money and not be a burden she joined up tho its unknown with who.

Weapons:

Primary: .22 rifle- Load: 15,Carried:20,Point Blank: 5-110,Medium Range: 111-130,Long range: 150-200,Min-crits: 20-120,Critical: 135

Seconday:w-Load: N/A,Carried:1,Carried: ∞,Point Blank: N/A,Medium range: N/A,Long range:N/A,Min-crits: N/A,Critical: N/A, Bonk effect

Melee:Farmers sickle,Attack Interval: 10 seconds,Point blank: 20,Min-crits: 10-30,Critical: 112

What the characters think...

Scout: The kid's been through a lot. I'll give her that. However,that does not excuse how she irrates me. She just starts crying at completely dumb moments, and it gets distracting. She really needs to get some help for her damn mental problems, then come back, because as of now, she's just another head beat-in that I didn't really deserve.

Soldier: The girl is a coward. She does not know the meaning of patriotic spirit! Freelancer is unsuited for the rage of war, and it shows. She does not understand the chain of command, she's lazy, and she's squimmish. Trust me, the sooner she leaves the frontlines, the better.

Pyro: Mmmph mmmmph mmph mmmmmmmmph!

Demoman: *slams down Scrummpy* Aye, she's a good gal. She get's quite fisty with Soldier, making that vein on his neck pop out. Hehehe, always funny. I remember the day she first came here, I think. Wait, when was that? *falls asleep*

Heavy: *laughter* Freelancer is just a child. How she got here is beyond me. Where she lacks in combat ability she makes up in personality. Scout thinks she's mental, but little boy is wrong. She just needs to be a little more confident.

Engineer: Whoooie. That little lady needs to get 'er pertty lil' face out of place like this. She doesn't really seem cut out for this line of work. I think she would be better with a desk job rather than a livin' killin' people, especially with a bunch like this. She sometimes tries to help me do somthin' sneaky, like a sentry in front of the enemy spawn, but to be honest, she just gets herself killed more often.

Medic: *psychotic laughter* She makes for an excellent test subje- I mean, patient. With how often she gets wounded, I learn so many new ways to heal the team. * stares at a bonesaw he holds close to his face* I just wish she would let me run some more experiments on her, without being scarred of me. Why would anyone be afraid of me? I never understood.

Sniper: To be perfectly honest with ya, I don't know Freelancer that much. She's always either to shy to talk, or I'm off in my perch. She could try to be a bit more social, or I need to hold still. Heh, like that'll happen. *almost gets sniped* Krikee! *snipes the other Sniper* Now then, how old is that kid? She looks like she should be in high school rather than in a fortress.

Spy: Freelancer often gets bashful around me. It's obvious that she has feelings for me, regardless of how much she denies it. I can't tell you how many times I've thought she got herself into trouble just to have me save her. Her backstory is interesting, and she contributes more than that little bunny Scout. Why he and Soldier are so harsh to her, I have no idea. *lights a cigarette* Maybe it's just their time of the month.

-optional-

Redmond Mann: She is a good girl. She does a damn good job, keeping the points capped, and pushing the cart. However, shedoes not seem determined, or loyal to the cause. She sometimes comes in late, sleeps on the job, and even called our fued "dumb". Does she not understand just how important this is?

Bluarch Mann: *just parrots his brother*

Gray Mann: Freelancer is quite the annoyance. She constantly gets in the way of my plans, and has stopped me on occasion. She isn't going to last long however. Now if you excuse me, I have work to attend to.

Saxton Hale: That little moron does not even know who I am. She calls me annoying, even though she can't freakin' stop crying! The little hippie can't even match up to the sheer power of me, SAXTON HAAAALE! Get her off the field for REAL MEN!

The Administrator: *tries to keep a nice face* Oh yes, Freelancer. The woman needs to shape up. She is always late, sleeps on the job, and just... doesn't need to be here. In fact, if it were not for the Mann Brothers, I would have fired that little idiot the day she first stepped into my office, barely even awake.

Scout's mother: Oh, Freelancer is a sweet girl. I don't see why my son doesn't like her.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I haven't been on, but you know how it is. I've had work and school's coming up. I'll try to get this back up, but on there are these conditions to the applications.

1\. Send them to me by PM. It's not too much to ask for, and I'll notice them a lot faster that way.

2\. Please be s descriptive a possible. I took the first one I got because I could understand it and I could get a fix for the character.

3\. Ignore the part where it says "form". That's there to show you the next part is the actual application.

4\. Be as creative as possible, without coming off as a mary-sue/gary-stu, a character so overpowered that nothing can challenge them. The official TF2 characters are the limit to everything.

Again, sorry for not being online. I'll get right back to writing, starting with my new Yugioh story, "Erased Memories".


End file.
